1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a transmission technique of high-speed signal, and in particular, relates to a video data transmitter apparatus and a method therefor, and a video data receiver apparatus and a method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
With high definition of video signals handled by AV apparatuses such as a television set or a recorder, an amount of data of the video signals increases, and therefore, a speed required for a data transmission among these apparatuses has been heightened. Therefore, it has been increasingly required to efficiently transmit large volumes of data within a limited bandwidth of a transmission line.
One of methods for transmitting more data with the transmission line of the limited bandwidth is a multi-value transmission. For example, in a multi-value amplitude modulation method of Patent Literature 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. JP2004-531909A, data of a plurality of bits are transmitted with one symbol by using voltage levels equal to or more than 4. For example, in the 4-value amplitude modulation method, a binary transmission is performed for one symbol, and therefore, the 4-value amplitude modulation method can transmit two times the amount of data of a binary transmission with the same bandwidth as that of the binary transmission, as compared with a case of the binary transmission. In this case, a case where non-compressed video data is transmitted using the 4-value amplitude modulation method will be described.
As illustrated in FIG. 25, video data constituting one frame is transmitted every horizontal line sequentially, normally from top to bottom, and data included in one line is transmitted sequentially from a pixel on the left of the one line. The data of each pixel is transmitted using one or a plurality of transmission lines. In case that the plurality of transmission lines are used, there is used such a method that one transmission line is allocated to each of R (red) signal, G (green) signal, and B (blue) signal, respectively, or that one transmission line is allocated to a brightness signal, and the other transmission line is allocated to a color-difference signal, etc. In this case, a case where data of each color signal included in one pixel is of 8-bit, where odd numbered bits are allocated to higher-order bit of the 4-value amplitude modulation signal, and where even numbered bits are allocated to low-order bit of the 4-value amplitude modulation signal will be described. A correspondence relationship between a multi-value signal level of a multi-value amplitude modulation signal and a value of pixel data to be inputted is set, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 26.
However, in a transmission system using the conventional multi-value amplitude modulation method as described above, it has been required to reduce signal errors.